vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Jacqueline, better known as Jack, is a main character on Syfy's Van Helsing. She is portrayed by Nicole Munoz . She is the product of Hansen & Blak-Tek to create an heir & a spare since at the time both known living Van Helsings were MIA. Throughout the Series Season Four A group of survivors, among them two women named Jack and Monica, are attacked by several daywalkers. Vanessa Van Helsing arrives before long and saves them, explaining that the only way to kill a Daywalker is to take its head. Afterward, Monica and Jack beg Vanessa to stay and help them. Jack and Vanessa start to bond as they share their past leading up to the Rising. Jack catches Vanessa as she tries to sneak off the following morning. She recalls what they discussed about having a path. She suspects that Vanessa’s meant to be with them. Nonetheless, Vanessa leaves. Vanessa returns only to bring back tow friends she came across. Continue Reading Here.... As Jack and Chad attempt to break into the bank through a back door, Monica informs them of Tabby’s disappearance and how she probably snuck out to find Chad. Daywalkers attack. Jack fires several arrows. She also kills a daywalker with the sword given to her by Vanessa. Tabby calls out to Chad as another vampire rushes up to her. Jack comes to her aid, but she is bitten during the altercation. Jack pleads with Chad to kill her before she turns. However, Chad knows of another way. Before he can explain to Jack, she stabs herself in the chest with a knife and dies. Chad and Monica dump them all in the trash can and set it on fire, Jack included. They look back to find Jack climbing out of the burning dumpster. She heals almost instantaneously from being set on fire. Jack’s not a vampire, leaving her to question what she is. Chad tells Jack that Vanessa could do what she did. Jack feels a pull in her chest. She believes that she has to find Vanessa and leaves. Continue Reading Here.... Jack has managed to track down Vanessa in the woods. She cuts her hand and shows Vanessa how she heals. She goes on to tell Vanessa that she was bitten by a daywalker and healed, and the daywalker that bit her is now human. Ever since that happened, she’s had a feeling of something pulling her. She thought she was being pulled towards Vanessa, but she still feels it. Continue Reading Here.... Jack and Violet reunite after they both followed a pull that turned out to be pulling them to each other, as well as Vanessa. Violet informs Jack and Vanessa how they’re dad is also a vampire. Vanessa, Jack, and Violet then travel to the Dark Realm, where Jack happens upon an ancient tomb of sorts with a pentagram inscribed on it. Jack removes the lid off the tomb, releasing the Dark One. Before leaving, Abraham Van Helsing reveals that Jack and Violet are Vanessa's children. They return to reality, where they are joined by Sam and Oracle. Vanessa tells Jack and Violet to run while she holds them off. Instead they decide to stay and fight. Jack and Violet fight Oracle, though they are no match. Vanessa manages to trick the Dracula, and throws herself and the Dark One into the Dark Realm. Continue Reading Here.... Oracle has taken Jack to Michaela’s tomb and brands her, in hopes that Hansen will be able to bend her to his whim. She is reunited with her father for the first time since she found out he was a vampire. He assures her that he's only there to help her, but she doesn't trust him. Hansen tells Jack that he has a plan. He knows where the three pages are. He always have. He can’t tell Jack because they would pull it out of her. She just has to play along with whatever they have planned. Jack refuses to trust him. With his help, Jack manages to escape. Continue Reading Here.... n a flashback leading up to the Rising, Jack is on a team sporting event when the Rising occurs. She and her teammates, Shelley, Shona, and Brittney, take refuge in their hotel room. One of the hotel employees has been turned. He forces his way into their room and bites Kim. Kim turns and attacks Jack, who manages to get to a knife and kill her. Jack, Shelley, Shona, and Brittney walk to the police station, where Shonna is shot by a police officer cowering in the corner. Jack and Shelley go on a run to the free clinic. Once there, she gets a call from Jack who informs her a chopper is on the way. Jack and Shelley return to the precinct just as a shot sounds off. Brittney has killed officer Rudolph. Unfortunately, Shona goes into shock and dies. With the helicopter approaching, Jack, Shelley, and Brittney are forced to leave Shona behind. They make their way up to the roof of the hotel. They fight their way through a vampire crowded the stairway. Brittney is bitten during the scuffle. She attacks Jack, who is saved by a mystery man. Jack and Shelley run up to the roof. However, they don’t make it in time and are left behind by the helicopter. Shelley’s been bitten anyways. She starts to turn in front of Jack, she tells Jack that she loves her and then kisses her, before throwing herself off the roof. Continue Reading Here.... Jack crosses paths with Axel, who was searching for Vanessa. Jack and Axel follow the compass to the gated community. While Jack and Axel devise a plan, Ivory and Scab break in and kill the guards. Jack and Axel follow not so closely behind Ivory and Scab as they take out all the guards. Jack and Axel discover that they're in a fighting arena, and Julius and Violet are two of the fighters. Jack and Axel chased down Darius to get the amulet back. Jack and Axel try to negotiate with Darius, but he refuses to give them the amulet, shooting at them through the door. Jack, Axel, and Violet shoot down the front door as Julius comes barging through the wall from the broadcasting room. He disarms Darius and knocks him out so that Violet can retrieve the amulet from around his neck. Continue Reading Here.... Jack and Ivory take off to save Hansen. They sneak into the tomb, where Michaela has devised a plan of her own with the Sisters. Michaela is strapped down to a table, and she and the Sisters begin to chant. They’re performing a ritual to remove Michaela’s heart, which will leave her vulnerable. Jack and Ivory lure one of the Sisters over and, Jack bites her. The plan is to free the others and kill Michaela while she’s vulnerable. A now human Mira, puts her mask back on and rejoins the ritual. They carve out Michaela’s heart and puts it in a box. Jack, Ivory, and Mira make their move and a brawl ensues. Ivory rushes Michaela, but she is outmatched. Fortunately, Jack manages to get to the box and stab Michaela’s heart. Ivory finishes her off by cutting off her head. Continue Reading Here.... Jack, Violet, Axel, Julius, Ivory, and Colonel Nicholson are left without answers on how to use the pages to free Vanessa and kill the Dark One. With Hansen growing weaker, Violet injects him with Nicholson’s blood. Hansen awakens. They ask for his help in translating the pages. Instead, Hansen shows them a memory. He takes Jack and Violet to their nursery in the bunker. Hansen reveals that he made Jack and Violet to destroy the Dark One. They’re the weapon. Present day, Jack and Violet recite a spell and bleed onto the pentagram, which opens a portal in the center of the gymnasium. The portal reopens and only Jack and Violet re-emerge. Jack reveals that the Dark One is gone. Almost simultaneously, she stops breathing and Violet has a seizure. Continue Reading Here.... Jack and Violet are stuck in the Dark Realm mentally despite emerging physically. Jack and Violet stick close to each other whole inside the dark realm. They can hear Vanessa talking to them. They follow Vanessa’s voice to the Dark One — Dracula. She aims to tell them what they do not know. Dracula questions if Hansen ever showed Jack and Violet how they came to be what they are. She states repeatedly that they’ve been lied to their entire life. Dracula decides to show Jack and Violet the truth. She shows them a memory of herself and Hansen. When the time came, she’d be relying on him to make what could bring her back. Hansen got in bed with two women. He bit them and had sex them both. While Violet is reluctant to believe what she’s being shown, Jack believes that Dracula is more willing to believe. Violet suddenly awakens, screaming to be released from her restraints. Jack wakes up moments after. However, Jack is possessed by Dracula. Continue Reading Here.... Physical Appearance Jack has light skin, long, straight black hair, and brown eyes. Personality Abilities Jack possesses several abilities that Rebecca identifies as vampire traits. Jack possesses the following abilities: * Rapid cellular regeneration: It allows her to heal from any injury near instantaneously. Shown When Jack was set om fire and moments laterall her burns were healed. * Reversion (Vampire-to-Human): Jack's bite and blood are capable of reverting vampires back into humans. Appearances Season Four *Dark Ties *Love Less *Broken Promises *Metamorphosis *The Prism *No 'I' In Team *Together Forever *All Apologies *Three Pages *The Beholder Gallery Category:Powered individuals Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Van Helsings Category:LGBT